


[podfic] Baby, Let's Play House

by unrequited_rain



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequited_rain/pseuds/unrequited_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baby stirs a little, and whimpers before settling himself again, and Taylor looks at him. He's dark haired and brown eyed, and looks a lot like Emily. Jonathan could be his kid, or he could be Ebs’s kid. Taylor can't tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Baby, Let's Play House

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby, Let's Play House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157389) by [doctor_denmark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_denmark/pseuds/doctor_denmark). 



Length: 1hr 56m 30s|107.07 MB  
Link: (mp3) [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?y7codh7qm7l3546)

Thanks to doctor_denmark for letting me record this. It's by far the longest thing I've ever recorded, although now I definitely want to do more long things.  
I apologize for the cover art, I found all the pictures on google. (and I know the kid in the picture has blue eyes, but I really liked it and all my attempts at recoloring them looked horrible.)


End file.
